Halo
by WinterLuvNaruto
Summary: He was a monster and she was his angel. R&R sonfic gaasaku


Hi-ya just wanted to make a song fic. No big deal.

Listen to the song Halo by beyonce and tell me what you think. **Review.**

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Halo**

He didn't know why she do what she does, but it was getting to him. He was a beast before she came. A monster with no hope. He had no family…that actually cared about his welfare; they didn't come to his court hearing, they didn't testify, they didn't even what to give him bail. Throughout all of this he waited and hoped that they would come and visit him, tell him that they were sorry and that had a liable excuse to why they didn't come or support him.

They didn't and he knew…but he wasn't mad because he had her.

_Remember those walls I built  
Well baby they're tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make a sound  
I found a way to let you in  
But I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now_

She was a helper…a volunteer. She looked so out of place in the prison…so fragile. She had light pink hair which at times made it hard to take her seriously but those ice jade eyes made up for that. She was determined to help him; she was the only one who hadn't looked at him in fear but in love. She was amazing.

_It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm takin'  
I ain't never gonna shut you out_

He had told her about his past, about why he was in here and about why he did what he did. She didn't look horrified when he told her about almost killing a fellow classmate. It's been four years since the incident and the number of years that had past since he was convicted. With the charge of assault, battery, and possession of an illegal substance. She sat there listening never interrupting. When he was done he looked at her, searching for some type of negative emotion…but he didn't find one. She had a smile on her face when she hugged him.

_Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away_

She was growing on him. She was all that was on his mind. He stopped fighting his cellmates, he started helping out too. He was nicer. Just the thought of her made him want to do something good.

_I can feel your halo (halo) halo  
I can see your halo (halo) halo  
I can feel your halo (halo) halo  
I can see your halo (halo) halo  
Woah..._

She must be an angel. She couldn't be real, she just couldn't. Her pink hair was always lighter in the sun when they would step out the facility. It was paler…it could almost be described as a pale pink or white. He wanted to thank her for what she had done to him but his male pride would get in the way every time he would try. There where times when she would look at him with those pale jade eyes and smile letting him know that she knew.

_Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night  
You're the only one that I want  
Think I'm addicted to your light  
I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity can't forget  
To pull me back to the ground again_

It was like he couldn't live without seeing her at least three times in a week. He could get enough of her and he couldn't take it. He couldn't describe the feeling in him that made him what to bring a smile to her pink lips. He craved to be in her presence. He could call it love.

_It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
Its the risk that I'm takin'  
I'm never gonna shut you out_

It almost didn't surprise him that she may have feeling for him too. He had caught her on numerous occasions looking at him. She would always blush and look away. He wanted to be more than friends, he wanted a relationship. But, it wasn't possible in his predicament…

Unless she was willing to wait for him.

_Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away_

It had been more than ten years since he's been in jail and it's been five year since they first met. He was getting older, she told him. She didn't finish talking; instead she reached in her bag and pulled out a small box. It was presented to him in the hands of the woman he loved since the day he met her. He felt a small smile come to his lips. He took the box. It was red and pink with a silver bow. He looked at her, she was blushing.

Open it already. She told him.

He did want she asked and was rewarded with a silver chain…dog tag. He wasn't the one to wear such things but it came from her. It was a custom made with the kanji for love craved in it like the one on his head.

He wished he could do something for her…anything to make that smile appear on her face.

_I can feel your halo (halo) halo  
I can see your halo (halo) halo  
I can feel your halo (halo) halo  
I can see your halo (halo) halo  
I can feel your halo (halo) halo  
I can see your halo (halo)_

Did you like it? She was always the impatient one. She was leaning forward over the table waiting for his response. The guard got a little antsy with this woman only a few centimeters away from a killer, but when he looked up – again – she wasn't afraid.

Well? She asked.

It's beautiful, thank you Sakura-san. In movies and the books he had read this would be a romantic scene. Where the hero got his kiss from the beautiful damsel, but this wasn't a movie or a story book fairy tale. This was his life and he could never be the hero. He sat back keeping his voice quiet remembering that the guard was still there.

_Halooooo ouuuu  
Halooooo ouuuu  
Halooooo ouuuu  
Ouuuuu ouuuuu ouuuuu_

How would you feel if you left this place? She asked him one day when they were walking in the courtyard. He gave it some thought. He would feel grateful and he…he would asked her if she ever wanted to continue their friendship but - more than friends - outside of jail bars.

I would feel happy. He responded looking at her. He wondered for a second if she knew what she was doing to him.

_Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away_

He didn't know why but he had a feeling that something was going to happen that week. He just knew something was going to happen. So when the guard came to his cell requesting that he will be releases soon for good behavior, he could only thing of Sakura. It has been some months since he had seen her last, but she has been writing to him.

In her letters she didn't tell him what she was doing but she will always say – at the end of the letters – see you soon. He didn't know what that met but he couldn't help the feeling in his stomach.

_I can feel your halo (halo) halo  
I can see your halo (halo) halo  
I can feel your halo (halo) halo  
I can see your halo (halo) halo  
I can feel your halo (halo) halo  
I can see your halo (halo) halo  
I can feel your halo (halo) halo  
I can see your halo (halo) halo_

It was maybe after the court hearing that all this was sinking in. It was after the girl…woman in his arms was smiling, laughing and hugging him that he realized that he was free. Free to have a normal life, free to have a normal relationship. He hug the woman in his arms, taking in her scent, liking the feel of her body against his. He wouldn't give up anything for what he had right now.

He wanted to show his gratitude and he knew just what to do. He took her to the nearest jewelry story and brought her a custom made dog tag like she did him. It was a pink tented metal with the craving of angel wings.

I can see your halo. He whispered in her ear while putting on the necklace.

* * *

**Remeber to review Bye.**

**WLNaruto**


End file.
